Kataang story - The Awakening
by The biggest fan of Kataang
Summary: Kataang story - The Awakening


This story, have i made when i thought about The Awakening (book 3, chapter 1). I think it could be different.  
This is my story:

* * *

The Awakening :

* * *

The story begins , as katara walked over to aang's room . She walked in and looked at him .Still in coma , she said to herself . She walked over to him and knelt beside his bed . Aang , need to wake up ' she said with tears in her eyes . She know that there was a change , that he never woke up again .Aang .. wake up .. i can't take it anymore , she said and started crying . She took his hand and looked at him . No movement . She started crying loud .

* * *

Hmmmmm? moaned aang soft . She looked up . Aang ? 'she asked him . Hmm ? , he moaned again . K-k-k-kata..., he said weak . She stood up and sat down on the edge of aang's bed . Yeah ? , she said . Kata..ra ? , he asked her . yeah , she said . He opend his eyes slowly . He saw katara in front of him .  
She smiled at him . What ... happenend , he said . Azula killed you , she said sad .  
I used the spirit water to bring you back to life ..but you was a few weeks out , she said .  
You save me , he said and sat up .

* * *

Auwhhh ! , he yelled and tears came down on his cheeks . Aang lay down ! , she said worried and loud . He did what she said and lay down . You need to rest , its almost in de middle of the night , she said . But .. were do you sleep ? , he asked . Well .. when you was in coma .. next to you , she said blushing . But , you awake now , so i shall sleep in my own bed , she said and walked to the door .

* * *

Wait , he said and took her hand . Would you stay with me ? , he asked her . She smiled at him . Of course , she said smiling and climbed into bed beside him .  
Aang ? , she said . Yeah ? , he said . I'm so glad that you're awake ! , she cried happy and hugged him tightly . He froze .  
But after a few seconds he hugged her back . She pulled back and put her both hands on his shoulder . He blushed .

* * *

Katara , i need to tell you something , he said . Tell me , she said . I-i ... love you , he said blushing , and looked away . She blushed . So .. you love me ? , for how long ? , she asked him . Well , when i woke up from that iceberg , he said and looked away again .  
She put a hand on his cheek . He looked back to her . I love you too , she said smiling and blushing .  
Really? , he said loud . Yeah , i loved you after the cave of two lovers , she said smiling .  
When we kissed in that cave , there were light-giving crystals which brought us the way out of that cave ,  
the crystals will only light up when it's dark and a boy and a girl are kissing, and it must be real love or else ,  
the crystals don't light up , So I knew I loved you , she explained smiling . You're right , he said understandable .  
She put her arms around his neck and leaned her for head against his . Both blushed . She leaned closer to him and closed her eyes .  
She kissed him on his lips , aang was froze .  
But put her arms around her waist to put her closer . After a minute she pulled back . Your lips are really soft , she said blushing . He blushed and looked away . Your lips are really soft too , he said smiling , and looked back to her . Thank you , she said and kissed his cheek .

* * *

He moaned in pain . Aang is everything okay ? , she asked him . Yeah , but , my back hurts so much , he said . She sat up and put him in her lap . I know that is hurts you , so much , she said worried . Therefore you need to rest, and I will give you three times on one day a healing session . I will be there for you , always , she said smiling and kissed his cheek .  
You always been there for me katara , just like now , he said smiling and looked up to her . i know aang , she said and a few tears came down her cheeks . He wiped her tears away .

* * *

Come on , you must rest now , she said smiling , and lay him down again . Okay , he said . Katara lay down again beside him . Goodnight , aang said . Goodnight sweetie , she said smiling . He blushed . She put an arm around his shoulders .  
He rest his head on her shoulder and put an arm around her back . And after a few minutes they felt asleep in each other arms .

* * *

End . - reviews are always welcome =D


End file.
